Hero
by dealwithfire
Summary: Ron and Harry have left Hogwarts,also leaving Hermione to deal with things that she never wanted to face again.Hermione is suddenly noticed by the whole school,even the teachers, and she hates it. Can't Blame Her.Read and Review, character death in future
1. Default Chapter

A new story, written while I was listening to Hero, by Superchick. Read and Review

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone had teased her since her first day at Hogwarts, but Hermione had never let that bother her before. Now, everyone picked on her, just to fit in, and her best friends weren't even there for her. Hermione knew one day that they would think back on it and regret it, but not now.

Hermione walked through the crowd, as a tired, sad girl. No one cared. It was not like they hate her or anything, but it was just so they fit in, as she didn't. They liked to see her in pain, when no one would talk to her. She was in too much pain to live on her own. Hermione had thought many times about just giving up. Harry and Ron had both transferred schools last year, so now it was just her.

A girl ran up to Hermione, and yelled insults at her. Hermione was so use to these that she ignored them, and didn't show emotions. She had lost that ability a long time ago. Hermione walked into the classroom, and sat at her desk, in the back. This class was transfiguration, where not many people were brave enough to tease her. But that was only for an hour.

The rest of the class came in shortly after her. Everyone walked by her desk to stick their tongues at her, and such like that. McGonagall walked up to the front of the class and began the lesson. This week they were to be doing a partner project on different subjects.

"Now class, please go choose your partner." McGonagall said, and the class stood up. Everyone found a partner, except Hermione, which wasn't a big surprise. "As we have an odd number of students, I will give Miss Granger the option of working in a threesome, or by herself. Which one?" McGonagall asked, looking at Hermione.

"I will work alone." She said, in her quiet, expressionless voice. The rest of the lesson was just for researching projects. The bell rang and everyone started to pack up. Hermione tried to take the longest, as she wanted to show no weakness. She was about ready to leave, when Professor McGonagall call her.

"Miss Granger, may I please speak to you?" She asked. Hermione grabbed her stuff and went up to McGonagall's desk. McGonagall waited until everyone else was gone before starting. "Miss Granger, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, professor." Hermione said, like normal.

"What is the matter? You always sit in the back and tried to avoid everyone else."

"I am fine."

"All of your professors are worried. No one has seen you at dinner or any other meals this year except for the first week. Hermione are you okay?"

"Yes, I've been studying."

"Hermione, I know there are other reasons, and I wish you would tell me. I am worried about you. You've lost all emotion in your voice, and all but one in your eyes." McGonagall said, worry poring out of her voice.

"If you want to know, you will have to figure it out. Just watch all the students and listen to what they say." Hermione said.

"Alright, but if you need to talk, I am always here for you." McGonagall said. "Well, why don't we go down to dinner." Both of them walked over to the door, and Hermione went out first. There were only a few students right there waiting for her. Hermione told McGonagall she needed to drop off her bag and headed towards the Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

read and review. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione headed to the heads portrait. She walked in and headed up to her room. She dropped her bag on her bed, and sat down. She did not want to go to dinner, she wasn't hungry, and she never was. Hermione had only eaten in the great hall for three days, after that she ate dinner in the kitchens. She did not eat any other meals, as she was always studying or doing homework or reading. Most of the time, Hermione went to the library during her meals and all her extra time. After curfew, she would do her homework.

Hermione was trying to read all the books she could. She had started that last year. Now, soon she would have the library to herself, and maybe even go to dinner in the great hall, as tomorrow most of the school, would be heading home for Christmas Break. No one else in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff was staying. Hermione hadn't had the chance to see about any of the other houses.

Hermione headed towards the library. Madam Pinch had even let Hermione read books in the restricted section, as Hermione had read all the other books in the library. She found some boring, but she still read them. Hermione, so far, had read two hundred and eighty-six books in the restricted section.

Hermione walked in, smiled and waved at Madam Pinch before heading over to the restricted section. She went in and going over to the section she was working in. Hermione looked through the selves to find the book she needed to read. She found it and sat down and began to read. Hermione was so into the book, that she didn't hear someone enter the library, until it was almost to late.

"Madam Pinch, have you seen Hermione Granger?" The voice asked, and that is when Hermione realized that someone was looking for her. By the voice, it sounded to be McGonagall.

"Yes, about two hours ago, she came in her and headed to the restricted section." Pinch said. Hermione was about to get up, when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Hermione, you weren't at dinner?" McGonagall said, sitting down across from her.

"I know, I just remembered some homework I had and came in here to finish it. Except this book looked interesting so I had to read it." Hermione lied, and this was the time when she was glad she couldn't show much emotion.

"Hermione, you have to eat sometime. This is very bad."

"I know, and I do eat. I have a question?"

"Ask away."

"Well, how many students are staying at Hogwarts over break?"

"Well, five, counting you. And Snape, Dumbledore, and I will be here. Now, what are you really doing here? Madam Pinch wouldn't just let any student in the restricted section." She asked, with a smile.

"I am trying to read every book in the library. By the end of last year, I had read all the books in the other sections. So I asked Madam Pinch if I was aloud to be in here, and she said yes. So every spare moment I have I come in here to read. And escape from everyone else." She added the last sentence in a whisper.

"Wait, why are you hiding from everyone else?" She asked, beginning to be concerned. "I have a feeling this is why you wanted to work by yourself on the report."

"Yes, and I already have that done, but the reason, I can't tell you. I am not really hiding, I just want to be away from them." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione, I have been watching you, every moment this year I can, and at the beginning of class, everyone walks by you and stick their tongues out. Then a lot of time they make fun of you. Hermione, what is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"I will tell you. Ever since my first year at Hogwarts, I have been made fun of by everyone, even Gryffindors. But I had always been with Harry and Ron and I didn't really notice it. But now that they are gone, I notice and it has gotten worse. No one will talk to me unless it is to insult. That is why I don't show any emotion, because I have got a habit out of it so they might leave me alone.

"I thought that if it didn't seem like it effected me, they would just leave me alone. But it just gets worse. I don't let it bother me any more. I just ignore them, and go on with my life." Hermione said.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell anyone? This is important." McGonagall said, a little to loud, as she got an ssshh from Madam Pinch.

"I don't want you to do anything about it. This is my battle and I can deal with it. I have been my whole life. But I honestly don't care what they think. That is another reason why I don't come to meals. I go down and eat in the kitchen, because I don't want anyone to make fun of me more than usual."

"Hermione, you still should have told someone.

"What would have happened? They would have taken action, and I would get it worse than ever. I already get it everywhere I go, plus from some of the professors."

"What professors do that to you?"

"Snape, for one, and than a few others have done it to me. But I could care less."

"Hermione, I don't know if I can't tell anyone. This needs to be told to the headmaster." McGonagall tried to reason with her.

"No. No one else must know. If this gets any worse, than maybe. But I am fine." Hermione said.

"Alright." They talked a little more about school and stuff, before both had to leave. Hermione borrowed three books from the library and returned three others that she borrowed yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter, and I hope anyone who is reading this that they like it. I wrote this story while listening to "Hero" by Superchick. So if you want to find out what shall happen in future chapters, listen to that song or read the lyrics. READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 3 

Hermione headed up to her room, but she wasn't paying any attention and ran right into another student. It was the head boy, Draco Malfoy. He insulted her worse than anything, before grabbing her by the neck and shoving her into the wall. Hermione hit the wall with enough speed to break some ribs, which she thought she heard break. But Hermione was not paying attention, she was listening to Draco.

"You are going to regret ever getting head girl, as you don't know what I can do. When you least expect it, I will be there to get you." He said, and then punched her in the head. As that did not make her pass out, he knocked her head against the wall. Draco casted a spell on her so she couldn't heal any of her wounds. Then he stuffed her in the broom closet, but took all her things and set them in her room.

The next day, at breakfast, McGonagall was not paying attention to anything around her. Everyone had been restless today and she was sure she heard a few students say Granger. McGonagall was really wanting seventh year classes to come, so she could see if she was okay. She needed to see how she was holding out with all the people talking about her.

After breakfast, McGonagall had sixth years for two classes, and then seventh years, but Hermione's was last for the day, as right before lunch, all the students leaving would get on the Hogwarts Express. The three periods before Hermione's went quickly. But when class started, McGonagall could not find Hermione anywhere. She was nowhere to be found.

After classes were over, McGonagall went to ask all the others Professors if the had seen her, but most were asking her the same question. No one had seen her. All of them headed to see Dumbledore, but he was waiting for them outside his office. They started to search Hogwarts for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter to Hero. I do want to say that this story is a little odd and I know it. The main reason why I wrote this story was because of what the meaning is. This story has a deep meaning to it, but you have to figure it our yourself. Whether I get more reviews or good comments, I shall continue this story till it is all posted. Read and REVIEW!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up to find herself in the broom closet. She crawled out, and almost screamed in pain. She managed to stand and walk over to the door into the heads quarter, when she remembered what had happened to her. She backed away and walked over to the stairs. She decided to go and hide out in the Shrieking Shack until her wounds were unnoticeable.

All the professors met in the great hall. They were going to search the grounds next, as Hermione was nowhere to be found in the castle. They each had a partner. Dumbledore and McGonagall decided to search near the womping willow, and in the shrieking shack. They went into the shrieking shack and decided that McGonagall would search the top two floors, while Dumbledore searched the bottom two. The first room McGonagall searched was a living room, then two bedrooms. That was all on that floor. She went up another level to see something that scared her.

In the bedroom to the left, was Hermione, lying on the floor. McGonagall ran to her.

"Hermione?" She said, and got a small moan in response. McGonagall helped her turn over to see how bruised her face was. "What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"I can't say." Hermione whispered, trying to sit up, before screaming in pain. This got Dumbledore's attention. He came running up the stairs and over to them. He went to the window and stuck his wand out it and sent a shower of green sparks into the air. Moments later, all of Hogwarts teachers were surrounding Hermione.

"Hermione, who did this to you?" McGonagall asked.

"I can't tell." Hermione said again.

"Then what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was on my way back to the heads room, when I knocked into someone. The person yelled at me, then grabbed me and pushed me as hard as they could against the wall, them punched my head to knock me out, and then I think they hit me." Hermione said.

"We need to get her help." Dumbledore said. "We can't take her to the hospital wing, as Madam Pomfrey was called away, and I can't heal her. I have already tried. No spells work." After a while, they decided that they would take her back to Hogwarts, and heal her the muggle way. McGonagall even agreed to have Hermione stay in her room, as Hermione practically went hysterical when they almost had Draco watch her, when someone wasn't there.

"How should we get her back? No magic will work on her." Flitwick said.

"I will carry her." Snape said, and before she had time to protest, Snape had picked her up and everyone was one there way out. All the other professors, but Snape and McGonagall left them. Snape set her on a bed in McGonagall's room, then left. McGonagall sat down on the bed.

"Hermione, please tell me who did this." She pleaded.

"I can't." She said back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey yall, I really dont like this story myself, but I just wanna get it posted since I started it. Within a few weeks I should have the whole story up. READ AND REVIEW! JRCB

P.S. I know short and kinda boring chapter, but maybe updating tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 5

The first week of Christmas break was hard for Hermione. She was getting a lot better, but her ribs weren't healing very well. Hermione had made up her mind about what she was going to do. She was going to deal with this the muggle way. She did not care any more about this.

Hermione was going to hex anyone who dared insult her, but that wasn't the muggle way she was going to fix it. Hermione was allowed to leave a day before Christmas Eve. She made it back to the head common room. Draco wasn't there.

The rest of the week went by just fine, until the day before the school returned. Hermione was sitting in the head common room, when in walked Draco.

"Hello mudblood. I want to finish what I started." He said and took out his wand and hexed her. Hermione flew off her seat, and landed on the floor. She got up and shot a hex at Draco, which he dodged. They continued to fight, until they were both suddenly disarmed. They looked over to the door, to see McGonagall and Snape standing there, with their student's wand in a hand.

Hermione and Draco turned back to each other and ran at the other. They hit and started fighting muggle way. The two professors acted quickly. They ran out to their house student and grabbed their arms, pulling them back. Hermione and Draco were struggling against the teacher, when Hermione stopped, and fell to the ground. She began to cry. Snape, who still had Draco, let him go.

Draco did not run towards Hermione, but just glared. Hermione stopped crying after about a minute.

"What were you two thinking?" Snape asked, looking at both of them.

"How did you know we were fighting?" Draco asked.

"When there is any magick done in the heads common room, an alarm sends a signal to the heads of the students houses." McGonagall said. "Back to the question before."

"We had a disagreement and started the fight." Hermione said.

"Well, it will be a weeks detention for each of you, with your head of house. Hermione I would like to talk to you." McGonagall said, and moved into the library of the heads room. "What really happened?"

"He was the one who hurt me earlier in the break and he said he needed to finish what he started." Hermione said.

"Oh my gosh, we sent you right back into his hands. Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't tell you, and I knew what I was putting myself in, and I was wondering how many detentions you would get for hexing a person?"

"Usually one, unless it is a bad hex. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just feel like being a Weasley twin." Hermione said, with a grin.

"Should I be worried about this?" McGonagall asked, looking a little worried.

"No, but everyone else should, what is the punishment for cursing a teacher?"

"Three detentions. Please tell me you aren't going to hex some one?"

"No, I'm not going to hex someone. I am going to hex quiet a few people." Hermione said, grining even more.

"I can not let you do that. Why would you?"

"Anyone who even looks at me with an insult on their tongue will get it."


End file.
